Capelli
by Anleioz An IP
Summary: ¿Qué tanto podrías hacer para llamar la atención de esa persona?


_**¡Ciao!**_

No he aprendido la lección sobre escribir en Clases, y dudo aprenderla algún día. Así que mientras tanto les subo más OS's Randoms y No TAN Randoms.

Espero les guste.

**No soy tan asombrosa como Hima-papa y por eso Hetalia y sus personajes no son míos, pero la historia e idea sí es de mí(?).**

**Pareja: **GerIta

Disfruten de la lectura~

* * *

_La__ clase estaba tan aburrida, e incluso el profesor consiguió dormirse._

_-Eh, Lud- El mayor de los Beilchmidt se apoyó sobre la cabeza del rubio, en total aburrimiento_

_-¿Qué quieres ahora, Gilbert?_

_Antes de que todos los notaran ya había un pequeño grupo alrededor. El ojiazul soltó un suspiro resignado, así no se puede estudiar..._

_Comenzaron a hablar de trivialidades, cosas al azar, sin sentido o importancia; el mal corte del profesor, la "comida" incomible de los Kirkland, el como era casi imposible despertar (sin consecuencias) a Chiara, la banda de Gilbert y la de Madeline que estaban en conflicto... ah, y surgió ese temita._

_-¿Qué tipo de chicas te gustan?_

_El albino rodó los ojos- No sería para nada asombroso decir "ese" tipo de cosas. Aunque...- Miró a su hermano menor, con una sonrisa sugerente_

_-¿Was?_

_-¡Cierto, cierto!_

_-¿Qué clase de chicas te gustan?_

_Ludwig bufó, sobando el caballete de su nariz._

_Ante esa pregunta una castaña agudizó su oído, acercándose como quien no quiere la cosa, sólo para oír la respuesta del teutón._

_-Supongo que... me gustan las de cabello corto, se ven muy... lindas- Respondió algo avergonzado_

_Segundos después se oyó el estruendo de la silla caer al suelo, y la puerta cerrarse de golpe. Todos observaron confundidos el lugar donde poco antes estaba sentada la menor de las Vargas._

_-¿Por qué se fue?_

_-Alice, ¿le diste de tu comida?- El francés le recriminó a la chica de coletas con la mirada_

_-Cállate, frog_

Es esa la razón, probablemente algo tonta, de que la ojimiel esté parada frente al espejo de cuerpo entero. Su cabello suelto destilando agua sobre sus hombros y un par de tijeras en su mano derecha.

-¿Qué estás haciendo, Felicia?- La mayor entra, lanzando sus cosas sobre el sofá de la sala, y luego ella misma

-¡_Sorella_!- Corre hasta ella y se sienta de sopetón sobre su regazo

La mayor frunce el ceño ante ese acto- Pesas, ¿sabes?

-Vee~ _Sorella_, trénzame el pelo, ¿sí? ¡Por favor!

La ojiolivo pone su mano frente a su rostro para callarla, y comienza a trenzar el largo cabello de su hermana. Dos trenzas que llegan un poco más abajo de su cintura, y están goteando un poquito, húmedas en las puntas, que amarró con un par de ganchitos de tomates y olivos.

-Lo tienes bastante largo- Termina por echar las trenzas detrás de sus hombros, aunque las regresa al frente

-Quiero cortarlo- Menciona, sosteniendo con fuerza las tijeras

Chiara se sorprende ante las palabras de su hermana, abriendo un poco la boca y frunciendo ligeramente el ceño en señal de confusión.

-Pero si dijiste que lo querías tener largo, y te costó un mundo, ¿no es así?

-Sí, pero hace calor. Tenerlo largo va a ser un fastidio

-Bueno, como sea. Párate, tengo tarea de biología y el idiota de Gilbert se fue con Toño y Francis- Gruñe, recordando que el albino prácticamente la obligó a hacer pareja para el informe

-Yo tengo que ir a la casa de Maddie, pero esperaré a que llegue _nono_

Baja de su regazo, y poco después se ve a una exhausta Chiara arrastrando los pies y el bolso escaleras arriba, soltando gruñidos y mascullando una sarta de improperios probablemente con el mayor de los Beilchmidt como destinatario.

Felicia mira la hora y las tijeras en su mano. Piensa un par de minutos, decidiendo que lo hará a la noche cuando esté duchándose para ir a dormir. Deja las tijeras sobre la mesita ratona y se dirige escaleras arriba, soltando un bostezo.

* * *

El sonido del agua corriendo es, no más que un poco, relajante. Lleva ya como media hora frente al espejo, sujeta una de las trenzas con la mano mientras con otra acerca y aleja las tijeras, por quincuagésima vez. Hace un leve mohín, algo frustrada, y en un sólo vistazo más a su reloj acaba por soltar un chillido.

-¡Vee~! ¡Voy a llegar tarde!

Regresa la vista al espejo y las tijeras. Todo por haberse quedado dormida ayer...

Un par de trenzas caen al piso, junto a unos ganchitos que la mayor le había colocado la tarde anterior. Felicia los recoge del suelo antes de salir corriendo del baño, aunque regresa para cerrar la llave del lavabo, y ahora sí corre fuera de la casa.

Consigue arreglárselas para llegar a tiempo, alcanzando, inclusive, al par de alemanes en la entrada. Les saluda como siempre, sonriendo ampliamente.

El rubio recibe el abrazo, y se queda embobado por unos segundos. Podía jurar que hace tan sólo un día la ítala tenía largo el pelo. Gilbert se ríe, y le da un codazo en las costillas.

-¿Cuándo cortaste tu cabello? Se... se ve... bien corto- Desvía un poco la mirada, ruborizado

-_Kesesesese_. Entraré a clase. Hasta luego, Lud, Feli

Y, ahora, solos.

La castaña esboza una sonrisa, jugando con los ganchitos de tomatitos.

-¿Si te gusta mi cabello?

-_J-Ja_...

-¡Qué bien! Temía que no te gustara con el pelo corto

El más alto deja escapar un suspiro, pero qué tonta. Le iba a gustar, por supuesto que sí. Observa las binchas en sus manos y, con algo de timidez, las toma entre las suyas. Aparta un mechón de cabello, y lo sujeta con los ganchitos; se aleja un poco para verle.

Su cabello cae, las puntas apenas rozando sus hombros con sutileza. Se veía realmente linda.

-Quizá me quede mejor un cintillo. Se lo pediré a Chiara cuando llegue a casa

-Sé que te quedará lindo como sea

Felicia sonríe aún más, ligeramente sonrojada por sus palabras.

-Vee~ Me gusta mucho más este estilo ahora, ¿sabes?

El teutón mira a ambos lados, asegurándose de que no hay moros en la costa... o Sakura Honda. Una vez lo comprueba, sonríe, sólo para ella, y se inclina para besar su frente con ternura. Toma su mano, comenzando a arrastrar a una asombrada y sonrojada ítala.

-Vamos a Clase de Arte, _Mein liebe_

-_S-Sì_...

Ambos desaparecen al doblar las escaleras, y hay alguien observando con atención la pantalla de una Sony.

-Más de la OTP~

* * *

Tengo ganas de dejar que busquen un traductor en gugul... que soy floja, joder.

Was: ¿Qué?

Sorella: Hermana

Sì: ¿Que acaso no es obvio?

Ja: Sí

Nono: Abuelo

Frog: Francis(?) Okno, significa Sapo

Bueno, eso ha sido todo. Espero les haya gustado mucho, o al menos que sea digno del Fandom(?)

_**¡Ci vediamo!**_


End file.
